


Promise

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #AdrienNeedsahug, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Cat Noir needs hugs, so Ladybug is there for him





	Promise

Chat peered over the ledge of the building trying to compose himself. His fists were clenched tightly and his breathing was heavy. _Ladybug where are you?_ He wondered desperately. This was a time where he needed her most. “Good evening, Chaton,” a voice behind him said playfully. He jumped in surprise, and Ladybug giggled. “I didn’t expect you to be up so late.” He smiled back, but something was off. He didn’t have his usual charm and wit, and his eyes seemed moist, almost as if.… “Chat is everything ok?”

Cat Noir suddenly lurched forward and tackled her in a sudden hug. Her eyes widened in surprised. She then hugged him back tightly as she felt him tremble. Chat buried his head in her neck, and tears started leaking out. It soon turned to quiet sobs, then hiccups. Ladybug hated seeing her partner like this. Weak and broken. The two finally let go, Chat a little embarrassed. His partner smiled in understanding then placed a gentle hand on his cheek in compassion. He leaned against it and inhaled a shaky breath.

“You gonna be ok?” “Y-yeah I’ll be ok, I think,” he replied a little shakily “Alright then. Goodnight” She swung her yo-yo and was about to take off when he grabbed her hand. “M’lady? P-please don’t leave me,” he begged. Her expression softened. “I would never leave you, kitty, and I never will. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I'm working on some longer ones now, so I figured might as well post this in the meantime


End file.
